


Side by side

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dramatic, Iron Man-Freeform, M/M, MCU- Freeform, Male Slash, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sentimental, Spiderman- Freeform, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: “Peter, ma cos’hai là dentro? Spero che tu non stia trasportando un cadavere!” esclamò zia May quando lo vide.Peter rise, ancora una risata spontanea… ma senza arrivare agli occhi.“No, niente cadaveri” rispose. “Sono solo cose vecchie di cui era ora che mi liberassi. Avevo bisogno di fare un po’ di spazio nella mia stanza.”Beh, ad essere sinceri qualche cadavere c’era: il sacco conteneva le prime tute da Spiderman che Peter aveva usato e tutti i ritagli e le riviste su Tony Stark che aveva conservato per anni.Era come se Peter avesse deciso di seppellire, letteralmente, tutta quella parte del suo passato e metterci una grossa pietra sopra.Questo è il sequel di Luna my Darling, la mia versione di Endgame: Tony è stato riportato in vita, ma Peter ha sofferto troppo e ha deciso di rinunciare alla sua vita di Avenger. Tony, però, non è affatto d'accordo e farà di tutto per riavere al fianco il ragazzo di cui ormai non può più fare a meno.Pairing: TonyXPeterNon scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono al MCU e a chi ne detiene i diritti.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Legends never die [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191088





	1. Capitolo primo

**SIDE BY SIDE**

**Capitolo primo**

_Smile, laugh with me  
Life can be so sweet  
My friends  
I couldn't stand  
A world without you_

_Anytime you will call my name_  
I will come along  
To dry all of your tears…

_(“Side by side” – Temperance)_

Steve aveva ricevuto la telefonata che mai si sarebbe aspettato da Nick Fury proprio quella mattina, ma ancora non ne aveva parlato con Bucky. Erano trascorsi ormai sei mesi dal giorno in cui aveva riportato le Gemme dell’Infinito al loro posto e aveva avuto la tentazione, subito repressa, di tornare a vivere nel passato, una vita normale con Peggy. Ne aveva parlato con Bucky e, in apparenza, il giovane aveva superato ciò che aveva visto come un tradimento, ma da allora aveva evitato accuratamente l’argomento e, pur restandogli accanto, era diventato più silenzioso e chiuso… un po’ come i primi tempi in cui si erano ritrovati dopo la terribile esperienza vissuta da Bucky come Soldato d’Inverno.

I due parevano muoversi su un campo minato, ogni parola poteva essere quella sbagliata e spezzare il delicato equilibrio che si era instaurato, perciò Steve non sapeva come affrontare con Bucky l’argomento che Fury aveva tirato fuori al telefono, quella mattina.

Quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione?

Bucky sembrava essere tornato instabile e imprevedibile proprio come i primi mesi in cui avevano iniziato a vivere insieme e Steve si sentiva in colpa per questo, perché in fondo era stato lui a minare le poche certezze che aveva, parlando di Peggy e del desiderio di una vita normale.

Ci aveva riflettuto sopra per tutta la giornata e aveva deciso di tirare fuori l’argomento quella sera a cena. Aveva preparato spaghetti e insalata di patate, sperando così di rendere più agevole la conversazione grazie ad alcuni dei piatti preferiti di entrambi e aveva apparecchiato con cura la tavola per far capire a Bucky che non c’era niente da temere, che anzi era una serata in cui si doveva festeggiare. All’ultimo momento decise di aggiungere anche un cheesecake ai mirtilli, acquistato nella migliore pasticceria di Brooklyn. Sì, quella doveva essere per tutti e due una sera di gioia, le notizie che Steve aveva ricevuto erano molto buone e anche Bucky ne sarebbe stato felice.

Almeno, così sperava.

Bucky era andato a correre, come aveva preso l’abitudine di fare ogni sera verso le sei, e adesso era sotto la doccia, mentre Steve dava gli ultimi ritocchi alla tavola apparecchiata e si convinceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Alle sette e mezza Bucky apparve in cucina, lanciò un’occhiata alla distesa di cibi sul tavolo e a Steve seduto con l’aria soddisfatta. Fece un sorrisetto storto e si sedette di fronte al compagno.

“Dunque, di cosa dobbiamo parlare? Ormai ti conosco bene, so che quando ti dai tanta pena per una cena come questa hai qualcosa da dirmi” disse.

“E’ vero, ho delle cose di cui parlarti, ma sono tutte belle notizie, non agitarti, Bucky” replicò Steve mentre, agitato lui per primo, serviva gli spaghetti. “Possiamo parlarne mentre mangiamo.”

“Come vuoi” fece laconico Bucky, iniziando a mangiare.

Il suo scarso entusiasmo non smontò Steve.

“Questa mattina mi ha telefonato Nick Fury e mi ha dato delle notizie davvero incredibili” riprese, “incredibili e davvero belle! Tony e Nat sono vivi, Buck, lo S.H.I.E.L.D. è riuscito a salvarli!”

Gli occhi di Bucky lo fissarono, assottigliandosi.

“Com’è possibile?” domandò. “Immagino che avranno creato qualche strano siero per guarire le ferite di Stark e riportarlo in vita, sono cose che non mi stupiscono più, ma la Romanoff non era morta sul pianeta Vormir? Tu stesso hai detto che Teschio Rosso si è rifiutato di consegnartela e si sarebbe mostrato più gentile con quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“No, in realtà non è andata così: è stato il Dottor Strange” spiegò Steve, ancora incredulo. “Adesso la Gemma dell’Anima è ritornata al suo posto, così Strange ha creato un portale spazio-temporale ed è arrivato nel 2014, dopo che Natasha si era sacrificata per far avere la Gemma a Clint. Ha preso il suo corpo e l’ha portato nel presente dove gli scienziati dello S.H.I.E.L.D. l’hanno riportata in vita.”

“E com’è che non è collassato tutto l’universo come diceva lui?” ironizzò Bucky. “A tutti gli altri aveva intimato di non provare nemmeno a cambiare il passato…”

“Ma lui non ha cambiato niente, è questa la genialità del suo piano!” replicò Steve, servendosi un’abbondante porzione di insalata di patate. “Natasha è morta nel 2014 per consentire a Clint di avere la Gemma dell’Anima, il sacrificio dunque c’è stato: non era necessario che il suo corpo restasse su Vormir.”

Bucky mandò giù l’ultima forchettata di spaghetti prima di lasciarsi andare ad una risatina.

“Hai capito il nostro Dottor Strange?” commentò. “Ecco perché non voleva che altri intervenissero…”

“Sì, sono convinto che lui sapesse già tutto ma, come sempre, non poteva dircelo _prima_ , così ci ha proibito espressamente di tentare qualche incursione nel passato perché lui conosceva il modo giusto di salvare Tony e Nat” sorrise Steve.

“E non voleva che qualcuno di noi incasinasse tutto” concluse Bucky. “Che geniale bastardo!”

I due continuarono a mangiare in silenzio. Steve era consapevole che la parte più difficile veniva adesso ma sperava che Bucky l’accettasse meglio, ora che aveva ricevuto delle notizie positive.

“Fury mi ha detto anche un’altra cosa” iniziò il Capitano, poco più tardi. Aveva tagliato due grosse fette di cheesecake, una per sé e una per Bucky. Se era un tentativo di _addolcirlo_ chissà, magari poteva pure funzionare… “Domani Tony terrà una conferenza stampa per annunciare al mondo di essere ancora vivo: racconterà una storia di copertura, ovvio, che era in coma e che ci sono voluti mesi per guarirlo… Fury sarà con lui e beh, Tony vorrebbe che anche i suoi amici partecipassero.”

Bucky gustò una cucchiaiata di dolce. Sembrava soddisfatto, poi alzò lo sguardo su Steve e parve sinceramente sorpreso.

“Bene, e allora?” domandò.

“Ho detto che Tony vorrebbe che i suoi amici partecipassero alla conferenza stampa” ripeté il Capitano.

“Ho capito e ho detto: _e allora_? Io non sono suo amico” fece Bucky, lapidario, prendendo un’altra cucchiaiata di dolce. “Il fatto che abbiamo collaborato per eliminare la minaccia di Thanos non fa di noi degli amici. Inoltre non credo proprio che il mondo vorrà vedere anche il Soldato d’Inverno in una conferenza stampa…”

“Ma… Bucky!” gemette Steve. Ecco. Sapeva che sarebbero arrivati a quel punto. “Prima di tutto devi smetterla con questa storia del Soldato d’Inverno, ormai tutti sanno la verità su di te e, se qualcuno ha ancora delle riserve, dovrà farsele passare. E poi… non sarebbe ora di dare un taglio a questa rivalità tra te e Tony?”

Bucky fissò il compagno con uno sguardo che diceva più di mille parole.

“Sai benissimo che non si tratta di rivalità” ribatté. “Io ho ucciso i suoi genitori e lui questo non potrà mai dimenticarlo. E io lo capisco benissimo, al suo posto farei lo stesso. Perciò non credo affatto che vorrà _me_ alla sua conferenza stampa e a me non interessa parteciparvi.”

Il cheesecake era ormai terminato e non c’era altro modo di cercare di ammorbidire Bucky. Steve si alzò lentamente da tavola per mettere ordine, iniziando a sistemare piatti, stoviglie e bicchieri nella lavastoviglie. Per un po’ ci fu silenzio mentre lui rigovernava e Bucky lo fissava.

“Alla conferenza stampa parteciperanno in pochi” disse poi il Capitano. “Nat è ancora convalescente, Clint ha portato la sua famiglia in vacanza, T’Challa è in Wakanda, Thor è da qualche parte con i Guardiani della Galassia. Ci saranno probabilmente Banner e i gemelli Maximoff… e basta.”

Steve aveva terminato di rigovernare. Bucky gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò da dietro.

“Senti, se tu vuoi partecipare a quella conferenza stampa basta che lo dica, io non ho niente in contrario” gli disse con dolcezza. “Tony è _tuo_ amico, non mio, perciò io non ho nessuna intenzione di prendere parte alla sua _celebrazione a reti unificate_ , nemmeno fosse il Presidente… ma se vuoi andarci non te lo impedirò e non me la prenderò. Ti preoccupi così tanto delle mie reazioni?”

 _Beh, negli ultimi tempi non sei stato del tutto equilibrato, direi…_ , pensò Steve, ma non voleva rovinare quel momento. Si voltò per ricambiare l’abbraccio con intensità e affetto.

“Sei sicuro che non ti dispiace, Buck?” domandò semplicemente.

“Beh, se preferisci posso _dimostrartelo_ ” replicò Bucky, con un sorrisetto storto. Baciò appassionatamente Steve e poi lo condusse con sé in camera da letto, dove tutti i dubbi, le preoccupazioni e le incertezze furono spazzati via dalla forza del loro amore.

Nel suo appartamento nel Queens, zia May stava guardando la conferenza stampa di Tony Stark.

Era molto perplessa. Perché Peter non le aveva detto niente? Insomma, sapeva quanto, negli ultimi anni, il suo giovane nipote si fosse affezionato al famoso milionario, filantropo e pure supereroe. Era perfino andato a vivere al quartier generale per stargli più vicino e partecipare più assiduamente alle iniziative della Stark Foundation (e anche alle missioni degli Avengers, cosa che non aveva pubblicizzato ma che lei sapeva bene essere vera!). Mesi prima, dopo che erano stati al suo funerale (fittizio, a quanto si capiva dalla conferenza stampa), Peter era precipitato in un abisso di dolore e disperazione che lo aveva portato quasi allo stremo e May non aveva avuto alcun dubbio che la causa fosse stata la morte del suo amico e modello di vita. Poi c’era stata la stranissima visita dei due uomini dello S.H.I.E.L.D., la mattina precedente, che si erano portati via Peter. La zia si era aspettata di non rivedere più il ragazzo per almeno una settimana e invece lui era tornato quello stesso pomeriggio, molto più tranquillo e sereno, annunciandole di essere passato dalla scuola e di aver effettuato l’iscrizione per l’ultimo anno di liceo. Non aveva fatto parola di ciò che era successo al quartier generale degli Avengers, come se non ci fosse nemmeno stato.

May, in tutta onestà, aveva pensato che Fury e il suo affascinante amico dello S.H.I.E.L.D. avessero dato qualche specie di _siero_ a Peter per cercare di scuoterlo dalla sua depressione. Non che lei approvasse ma, se i risultati erano quelli, non poteva certo lamentarsi. E poi qual era l’alternativa? Se fosse andato avanti in quel modo, Peter sarebbe morto. Invece, la sera precedente, aveva persino cenato con lei invece di rinchiudersi subito in camera sua con un bicchiere di latte come unico sostentamento. May aveva ordinato due pizze (beh, visto che Peter aveva deciso finalmente di mangiare non voleva rischiare di lasciarlo a digiuno con qualche ricetta venuta male!) e aveva avuto la gioia di vedere che il nipote aveva divorato con entusiasmo la sua e anche una fetta di quella della zia… come ai bei vecchi tempi! E, durante la cena, Peter si era mostrato _quasi_ il ragazzo che conosceva: aveva parlato con lei, le aveva detto della scuola, del preside, aveva spiegato che, probabilmente, avrebbe sofferto la mancanza di Ned e degli amici che avevano già finito il liceo ma che sperava che anche nella nuova classe ci sarebbe stato almeno un altro _sfigato_ come lui. A quella battuta si erano messi a ridere entrambi e a May erano venute le lacrime agli occhi sentendo la risata di Peter dopo aver temuto che non l’avrebbe udita mai più. Certo, non era ancora la risata allegra e spensierata che conosceva e, forse, non lo sarebbe stata mai più, ma era comunque una risata.

Eppure, in tutto questo, non le aveva rivelato che Tony Stark era vivo.

May si era convinta che, con ogni probabilità, Peter avesse ritrovato la voglia di vivere non per un qualche strano siero dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ma perché, proprio al quartier generale degli Avengers, il giorno precedente, aveva scoperto che Stark si era salvato. E allora perché non le aveva detto niente?

Le riflessioni della donna si interruppero quando vide entrare Peter nell’appartamento.

“Ciao, zia” le disse il ragazzo, appoggiando lo zainetto su uno scaffale.

Sembrava perfettamente normale, il solito Peter.

“Ciao. Io… ecco, stavo guardando la conferenza stampa di Tony Stark” fece la donna, colta alla sprovvista. “Tu lo sapevi che si era salvato?”

“L’ho saputo ieri” rispose Peter, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse affatto. “Cosa c’è per pranzo?”

“E… perché non mi hai detto niente?”

“Non pensavo che ti interessasse così tanto e poi non era certo una notizia che sarebbe passata inosservata! E infatti guarda là, una conferenza stampa a reti unificate, nemmeno fosse l’elezione del Presidente!” commentò il ragazzo, con un sorrisetto che però non arrivava ad illuminargli gli occhi. “Allora, cosa c’è per pranzo?”

“Pollo fritto e patate” rispose finalmente zia May, contenta di vedere che Peter si interessava di nuovo al cibo ma, allo stesso tempo, preoccupata per la sua ostinazione nel non voler nemmeno nominare Tony Stark. Che stava succedendo?

“Beh, andiamo a mangiare, allora, no?” propose il ragazzo. “Sono stato tutta la mattina in biblioteca e adesso muoio di fame!”

Zia May spense il televisore e seguì il nipote in cucina.

“In biblioteca tutta la mattina? E cosa ci sei andato a fare?” domandò. “La scuola riapre tra dieci giorni!”

“Lo so, ma ho già perso un anno e non voglio farmi trovare impreparato i primi giorni. Ho dato un’occhiata al programma, ripassato un paio di cose… Insomma, se voglio vincere una borsa di studio per il college devo prendere voti alti fin dal principio” rispose tranquillamente Peter, sedendosi a tavola.

La zia non sapeva se essere contenta o turbata dall’improvviso cambio di direzione di Peter…

“Allora hai deciso di andare al college?” chiese.

“Beh, vorrei essere accettato alla Columbia University, ma… insomma, so che non possiamo permetterci di pagare la retta e quindi devo assolutamente vincere una borsa di studio” disse il ragazzo, iniziando a servirsi di pollo fritto e patate.

Sì, qualcosa era decisamente successo e Peter non voleva parlarne, pensò zia May mentre guardava il nipote mangiare di gusto come non gli vedeva fare da troppo tempo. Fino all’anno prima, lei sapeva che sarebbe stato proprio Stark a occuparsi del college di Peter, attraverso la Stark Foundation, ma adesso sembrava che Peter dovesse fare tutto da solo. Possibile che Stark avesse cambiato idea? 

Il resto del pranzo si svolse tranquillamente, con Peter che chiacchierava del più e del meno e May che rispondeva a tono. Aveva deciso di non farsi troppi problemi: adesso suo nipote stava bene, mangiava, faceva progetti e lei non voleva stargli troppo addosso. Se avesse avuto qualcosa da dirle su Tony Stark, sul fatto che non aveva più accennato alla sua missione di Avenger e sul college… beh, avrebbe scelto lui quando e come farlo.

Più tardi, nel pomeriggio, Peter uscì di nuovo, stavolta con un grosso sacco nero dell’immondizia.

“Peter, ma cos’hai là dentro? Spero che tu non stia trasportando un cadavere!” esclamò zia May quando lo vide.

Peter rise, ancora una risata spontanea… ma senza arrivare agli occhi.

“No, niente cadaveri” rispose. “Sono solo cose vecchie di cui era ora che mi liberassi. Avevo bisogno di fare un po’ di spazio nella mia stanza.”

Beh, ad essere sinceri qualche cadavere c’era: il sacco conteneva le prime tute da Spiderman che Peter aveva usato e tutti i ritagli e le riviste su Tony Stark che aveva conservato per anni.

Era come se Peter avesse deciso di seppellire, letteralmente, tutta quella parte del suo passato e metterci una grossa pietra sopra.

**Fine capitolo primo**


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo**

_Even if you'll be_ _  
Miles away from me  
You don't have to feel lost  
I'll be thinking of you  
Everytime I put my trust in you  
I look for your sincere hug, it is so healing…_

_(“Side by side” – Temperance)_

La scuola era iniziata da una ventina di giorni, ormai, e Peter si rendeva conto che quello sarebbe stato un anno particolarmente duro per lui. Non poteva farci niente, del resto se l’era voluta lui e poteva dare la colpa solo a se stesso. Com’era prevedibile non si era fatto nuove amicizie, la classe era già insieme da quattro anni, i ragazzi avevano condiviso feste, primi amori e scherzi e non sembravano molto disponibili ad includere uno _sfigato_ come lui. Anzi, specialmente i primi giorni erano fioccate battutine del genere _Ma questo Peter Parker non era tanto geniale? Allora com’è che si è trovato a ripetere l’anno mentre tutti i suoi compagni sono al college?_

Il ragazzo aveva preso l’abitudine, quindi, di non uscire da scuola insieme ai compagni e agli altri studenti, tra i quali si sentiva un pesce fuor d’acqua molto più di quanto si fosse mai sentito prima. Quando suonava la campanella, aspettava che i ragazzi uscissero e poi se ne andava in biblioteca, dove sapeva di poter restare almeno fino alle cinque, quando passava il custode per le pulizie. Ne approfittava per studiare e iniziare a fare i compiti per il giorno successivo. Zia May era stata informata della sua abitudine e così non si preoccupava se tardava a tornare a casa.

Anche quel giorno, dunque, Peter era rimasto in biblioteca a studiare e, poco prima delle cinque, aveva riposto libri e quaderni nello zaino e si era incamminato verso l’uscita. Aveva salutato gentilmente il custode che lo aveva guardato con aria malinconica: in tanti anni di servizio nelle scuole non gli era mai capitato di vedere un ragazzo che restasse a studiare per così tanto tempo dopo l’orario e comprendeva che i motivi erano ben altri rispetto al desiderio di prendere bei voti o essere il primo della classe.

Aveva capito che Peter voleva restare da solo. Forse c’era un problema di bullismo o chissà cosa, ma lui era solo un custode, non lo avrebbero ascoltato, per queste cose c’erano i professori. O almeno avrebbero dovuto…

Peter uscì dall’edificio. Doveva andare a prendere la metropolitana per tornare a casa, ma quello era un bel pomeriggio di fine settembre e, stranamente, gli era venuta voglia di fare due passi. Del resto aveva già fatto tutti i compiti per il giorno successivo e poteva permettersi di perdere una mezz’ora facendo il giro più lungo e passando accanto al campo sportivo e alla pista di atletica. Sapeva che quel giorno non c’era nessuno ad allenarsi, era venerdì pomeriggio e i ragazzi e le ragazze si preparavano per una serata fuori.

Non correva il rischio di incontrare nessuno.

O, almeno, così pensava lui.

In fondo al viale, in piedi con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo rivolto verso le gradinate deserte, c’era un uomo che pareva aspettare proprio lui.

Il cuore di Peter sprofondò sotto le scarpe quando si accorse che quell’uomo era Tony Stark.

Cosa poteva fare? Tony aveva scelto proprio quel momento per voltarsi verso di lui, perciò non aveva più il tempo di cambiare strada e andarsene in fretta verso la metropolitana. E poi, chissà perché, pensava che sarebbe stato inutile: in qualche modo l’uomo aveva saputo che lui sarebbe passato di lì e si era messo ad aspettarlo proprio perché voleva parlargli. Non lo avrebbe lasciato in pace. Se avesse cercato di ritornare indietro e prendere la via più breve per la metropolitana, Stark lo avrebbe seguito.

Peter non aveva scelta, doveva andare avanti e affrontarlo.

Sospirò e riprese a camminare, cercando di mostrarsi tranquillo.

Tony gli andò incontro, sfoggiando il suo sorriso migliore.

“Ciao, Peter” gli disse con calore. “E’ molto tempo che non ti vedo, come stai? Speravo che ci saremmo incontrati, prima o poi, ma tu non ti sei mai fatto vivo e… sai come si dice, no? Se Maometto non va alla montagna eccetera eccetera!”

“Buonasera, signor Stark. Io sto bene, grazie” rispose Peter, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato per parlare con uno dei suoi insegnanti.

“Speravo che ti saresti fatto vedere al quartier generale degli Avengers” riprese Stark, fingendo di non notare il modo di fare volutamente distaccato del giovane. “E poi che ci fai ancora qui? La scuola non finisce alle tre e mezza?”

“Sì, ma io rimango sempre in biblioteca a studiare” replicò Peter, “zia May lo sa e non si preoccupa.”

“A studiare dopo l’orario delle lezioni? Ragazzo, ma è venerdì pomeriggio!”

“E allora?” tagliò corto Peter. Per lui non faceva differenza. A dire il vero, non ne aveva mai fatta nemmeno prima, non era certo uno di quelli che aspettava il weekend per uscire con gli amici.

“Beh, pensavo che, visto che è iniziato il weekend, potremmo fare un giro insieme” propose Tony, ostentando entusiasmo. In effetti il disfattismo di Peter era deprimente, ma lui _doveva_ parlargli a tutti i costi, dovevano spiegarsi, non era possibile che il ragazzo continuasse ad evitarlo in quel modo! “Avevo pensato che potremmo andare al cinema e poi a mangiare una pizza, come facevamo… beh, _prima_. Posso chiamare io zia May, se pensi che potrebbe fare storie.”

“La ringrazio per l’invito, ma non posso, devo studiare” fu la laconica risposta di Peter.

“Studiare? Ma non è quello che hai fatto finora in biblioteca?” obiettò Tony.

“Sì, ma non ho finito tutti i compiti” mentì Peter.

“Va bene, ma ci sono sabato e domenica, avrai tutto il tempo per finirli anche se stasera la passiamo insieme” insisté l’uomo.

“Sabato e domenica dovrò studiare ancora: lunedì prossimo avrò un compito di matematica, uno di inglese e l’interrogazione di storia e di scienze” ribatté Peter.

“Per la miseria, i tuoi professori sono dei nazisti!” commentò Stark, pur sapendo benissimo che, con ogni probabilità, Peter non gli stava dicendo la verità. “Comunque non credo che una serata di riposo e distrazione potrebbe farti male, anzi.”

“Lei non capisce, signor Stark, io non posso permettermi nessuna distrazione” insisté Peter. “Devo prendere il massimo dei voti a tutti i compiti e a tutte le interrogazioni e tenere una media molto alta se voglio la borsa di studio per il college. Zia May non potrebbe certo permettersi la retta!”

_Il college… questa poi!_

“Peter, ne avevamo già parlato, non ricordi? Avresti fatto uno stage alla Stark Foundation e questo ti avrebbe fatto ammettere al college di diritto, lo sai che la mia fondazione offre ogni anno molte borse di studio per i giovani stagisti meritevoli…”

“Questo era quello che avevamo deciso _prima_ ” lo interruppe Peter, “ora è tutto diverso.”

“Cosa è diverso, _cosa_ , Peter, per l’amor del cielo?” fece Stark, esasperato. “Il fatto che sei stato bocciato? Oppure il fatto che io sono morto e sono ritornato? Quale delle due?”

Vide Peter impallidire e mordersi il labbro inferiore e capì di avergli fatto male, ma non poteva continuare a parlare del più e del meno, bisognava cominciare a chiamare le cose con il proprio nome, altrimenti non ci sarebbe stato modo di scuotere il ragazzo dalla sua apatia. Doveva portarlo al punto di rottura, provocarlo, anche ferirlo, se fosse stato necessario, non potevano più andare avanti così.

“E’ tutto diverso, signor Stark, è possibile che lei non lo capisca?” reagì Peter, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Quando lei mi è venuto a cercare la prima volta, quattro anni fa, ero felice non solo perché potevo conoscerla di persona, ma anche perché lei mi voleva con sé, voleva il mio aiuto, aveva _bisogno di me_ tra gli Avengers. Diventare un supereroe che combatteva al suo fianco era il sogno della mia vita e io immaginavo che sarebbe stato sempre così: avrei studiato grazie alla sua fondazione, avrei frequentato il college per poi lavorare con lei e, al contempo, sarei stato Spiderman, uno degli Avengers. Pensavo che saremmo stati sempre insieme e che avremmo costruito un mondo migliore, che sarebbe stata tutta una magnifica avventura.”

Stark si sentiva il cuore spezzato e sapeva che era colpa sua se Peter stava soffrendo tanto, ma non poteva tirarsi indietro, il veleno che il ragazzo aveva dentro lo avrebbe consumato comunque, lentamente, era meglio che si sfogasse e che lo lasciasse uscire.

“Questo potrà ancora accadere, Peter, proprio come volevi tu” provò a dirgli. “Io sono tornato, sono qui e ti voglio al mio fianco, in tutto.”

“Ma adesso io _so_ che era soltanto un’illusione, che non c’è un lieto fine per i supereroi” ribatté Peter, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo come se avesse freddo. “Quando lei è… insomma, quando ha fatto lo _schiocco_ e poi… io ho visto che cos’è veramente la vita di un supereroe. Non è un’avventura, non è un gioco, è un’esistenza terribile in cui ogni giorno può essere l’ultimo, in cui si possono perdere le persone che si amano da un momento all’altro. E io non voglio questa esistenza così fragile, voglio una vita normale. Per questo mi sto allontanando da lei, per questo ho buttato via il dispositivo di nanoparticelle con la tuta che mi aveva regalato, per questo non sono più un supereroe né il suo _protetto_. Voglio una vita normale, anche squallida e banale, se vuole, ma sicura.”

Tony non rispose. In qualche punto della sua coscienza sapeva che Peter aveva ragione, del resto non era l’unico a desiderare un’esistenza tranquilla con le persone care: Steve aveva fatto lo stesso, andando a vivere a Brooklyn con Bucky, Clint aveva lasciato gli Avengers ed era tornato dalla sua famiglia. Non c’era niente di male a volere la tranquillità e Dio solo sapeva se Peter la meritava, dopo tutto il dolore e le perdite subite, però…

Però Tony sapeva anche che una vita normale non significa automaticamente tranquillità, che la sofferenza può arrivare da un momento all’altro anche per le persone più comuni, che non c’è niente che possa assicurare un’esistenza lunga e felice accanto agli affetti più cari. Sapeva che la vita è breve per tutti, non solo per gli eroi, e che proprio per questo bisogna sfruttare ogni giorno al massimo, come se fosse l’ultimo. Non poteva permettere a Peter di rinunciare ai suoi sogni.

“Ho buttato via anche tutte le vecchie tute e i gadget di Spiderman che avevo nella mia stanza” continuò il ragazzo, “e anche tutte le sue foto, le riviste con gli articoli su di lei, i poster che tenevo nascosti nel mio armadio… Niente di personale, signor Stark, non ce l’ho con lei, ma con il tipo di vita che lei ha scelto.”

Peter aveva appena finito di pronunciare quelle parole quando, senza alcun preavviso, Stark lo afferrò per le spalle e lo obbligò a voltarsi verso di lui e a guardarlo in faccia.

“Hai buttato via tutte le foto e le riviste, dici? Beh, hai fatto benissimo, Peter Parker. Perché quelle erano solo spazzatura, tu ti eri infatuato di un personaggio immaginario, ma hai dimenticato che c’era una _persona_ dietro quelle immagini” esclamò, severo. “Io sono Tony Stark e sono Iron Man, d’accordo, e non sono perfetto, non sono come mi descrivono, ho i miei pregi e, soprattutto, i miei difetti. La tua era una cotta da ragazzino per un personaggio famoso, ma adesso hai diciannove anni, che tu lo voglia o no sei un adulto ed è arrivato il momento che tu mi conosca per quello che sono realmente, non per l’immagine idealizzata che ti sei fatto.”

Peter, sbigottito, lo fissò con enormi occhi scuri che sembravano volerlo ingoiare.

“La vita è una schifezza, ragazzo? Hai ragione, lo è, lo è per tutti, per i supereroi come per le persone più comuni. Sì, forse noi corriamo più rischi, ma hai idea di quante persone _normali_ muoiono ogni giorno per incidenti stradali, malattie e mille altre cause?” lo incalzò Tony. “Tuo zio Ben non era un supereroe, ma è stato ucciso dal cancro. Tua zia May non indossa una tuta e non salta sui tetti dei grattacieli, eppure ha subito dolori e perdite nella sua vita, esattamente come te. Non hai l’esclusiva del dolore, nessuno di noi ce l’ha, Peter. E nasconderti nell’esistenza più squallida e noiosa che riesci a trovare non ti proteggerà dalla sofferenza, anzi, sarà ancora peggio perché ti circonderai di rimorsi e rimpianti. E io non posso permetterlo.”

Stark premette il Reattore Arc che aveva nel petto e la tuta di Iron Man si materializzò leggera e veloce sul suo corpo. Afferrò forte Peter tra le braccia e si sollevò in aria con lui.

“Tieni stretto il tuo zaino, ragazzo” gli disse. “E’ arrivato il momento di volare. Apri bene gli occhi e guarda, guarda con attenzione tutto ciò a cui hai deciso consapevolmente di rinunciare!”

“No, io… no, non voglio, mi metta giù, signor Stark!” cercò di protestare Peter, ma inutilmente. In pochi secondi erano già alti nel cielo di New York e il ragazzo dovette smettere di agitarsi e pensare a non perdere lo zaino con i libri di scuola e a non cadere lui stesso.

“Questa è la vita che volevi e che puoi ancora avere. Tu sei fatto per le stelle, Peter, non per la terra” disse ancora Tony, in tono più dolce, stavolta, mentre volava insieme al ragazzo sopra i grattacieli di New York.

Il sole stava calando e i raggi color arancio si riflettevano sulle vetrate degli edifici, mentre il cielo assumeva una sfumatura incantevole, azzurro e violetto con screziature d’oro. Le luci della città parevano pietre preziose che scintillavano, emanando bagliori argentei. Era uno spettacolo che lasciava senza fiato, una bellezza che emozionava e commuoveva, stringendo il cuore e facendo spuntare lacrime negli occhi.

Tony continuò a volare con Peter finché il sole non fu troppo basso nel cielo e la temperatura iniziò a farsi troppo fredda. Allora cominciò una lenta discesa e atterrò con il ragazzo sempre stretto a sé presso la riva dell’East River, quasi nel punto esatto in cui si trovava Peter quando, ormai molti mesi prima, aveva gettato via il dispositivo di nanoparticelle con la sua tuta.

“Vuoi veramente rinunciare a tutto questo, Peter?” gli domandò l’uomo, serio in volto. “Per che cosa, poi? Pensi che non dovrai affrontare altri dolori nella vita se decidi di autopunirti da solo fin d’ora? Perché purtroppo non funziona così, ragazzo. Non c’è niente che possiamo fare per proteggerci dalla sofferenza e dalle cose negative dell’esistenza. Possiamo soltanto scegliere di vivere la vita che vogliamo in modo che, quando le cose andranno male, perlomeno non avremo rimpianti.”

Peter era stravolto. Il volo, le emozioni provate, la vicinanza di Tony, i ricordi… tutto gli si confondeva in testa, annebbiandogli il cervello e riempiendogli il cuore fino quasi a farlo scoppiare. Era troppo, non poteva sopportarlo, non…

Scoppiò in un lungo pianto liberatorio, straziante, fatto di singhiozzi, parole spezzate e lacrime brucianti, mentre Tony lo abbracciava forte e gli accarezzava teneramente i capelli spettinati.

“Sì, va bene così, Peter, devi sfogarti, devi buttar via quel veleno che ti sta uccidendo” sussurrò piano, commosso e intenerito. “Liberati del tuo dolore, io sono qui, sono qui con te, non ti lascerò solo e ti accompagnerò in ogni passo che deciderai di fare.”

Tony aveva fatto sparire la tuta di Iron Man, che era ritornata sotto forma di nanoparticelle nel Reattore Arc, e adesso le lacrime di Peter gli stavano inondando la giacca e la camicia, ma non gliene importava. Voleva solo contenere la sofferenza del ragazzo, avvolgerlo nella calda protezione del suo abbraccio e fargli sentire che non se ne sarebbe andato, che non lo avrebbe perduto, che qualsiasi prova e difficoltà l’avrebbero affrontata insieme.

Peter continuava a singhiozzare senza ritegno e l’unica cosa che riusciva a dire, tra i singulti, era qualche _signor Stark_ , esalato a fatica con voce spezzata…

**Fine capitolo secondo**


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Capitolo terzo**

_Walking side by side into the horizon_ _  
When the sun goes down, I'll still be there  
You don't have to ask for a smile, be assured  
I'm waiting for you  
Walking side by side into the horizon  
When the sun goes down, don't be afraid  
You are not alone, singing so loud  
We'll wait for the dawn!_

_(“Side by side” – Temperance)_

Il pianto sconsolato di Peter tra le braccia di Tony fu uno sfogo e un balsamo per il ragazzo. Pian piano i singhiozzi si quietarono, le lacrime smisero di scorrere e Peter riprese fiato, mentre Tony continuava a tenerlo stretto a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli, per farlo sentire al sicuro e fargli avere il calore e il conforto della sua presenza solida, reale e rassicurante. Avrebbe tanto desiderato baciarlo, riprendere con lui quel rapporto intenso e profondo che avevano avuto prima della battaglia finale con Thanos… ma sapeva che Peter non era pronto per quello. Peter doveva imparare a conoscerlo di nuovo e a conoscere se stesso, il giovane che era diventato dopo aver subito il trauma di vederlo morire e i tanti mesi di segregazione in camera sua.

Tony era consapevole di dover recuperare Peter in tutta la sua integrità, come prima cosa: solo dopo avrebbe potuto sperare di riallacciare il legame così speciale che avevano instaurato. La salute fisica e mentale di Peter doveva venire prima di ogni altra cosa.

Peter stava riprendendo il controllo di sé, adesso. Si staccò da Tony e si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso delle mani. Sembrava imbarazzato e a disagio nell’essere crollato così e cercava disperatamente di darsi un contegno.

“Signor Stark, mi scusi, io… non volevo, non so cosa mi sia preso, mi dispiace…” mormorò.

Tony, che sapeva benissimo di averlo provocato fino al limite proprio per spingerlo a una reazione del genere, finse una sovrana indifferenza.

“Beh, ragazzo, hai vissuto tante emozioni in questi ultimi tempi e uno sfogo ci può stare” rispose, come se quello scoppio di pianto non lo avesse turbato. “Spero che tu ti senta meglio, adesso, così potremo riprendere il discorso che avevamo interrotto prima.”

Peter alzò gli occhi e lo fissò con uno sguardo interrogativo. A quale discorso si stava riferendo Stark? L’ultima cosa che ricordava prima di quella reazione _esagerata_ era Tony che gli diceva di smetterla di nascondersi, che tenere un basso profilo non lo avrebbe mantenuto al sicuro dal dolore…

Quello che l’uomo disse, invece, lo colse di sorpresa.

“Ti avevo proposto di andare a vedere un film e poi a mangiare una pizza, visto che è venerdì sera” riprese Tony, come se nulla fosse accaduto nel frattempo, come se non lo avesse visto scoppiare in lacrime tra le sue braccia, come se… come avrebbe fatto il _signor Stark_ di due anni prima.

Peter era così confuso e stravolto da non riuscire nemmeno a rispondere. Ricordava vagamente di aver già rifiutato l’invito di Stark, con la scusa dello studio e di dover tenere una media molto alta per ottenere la borsa di studio per il college, ma questo sembrava essere successo decenni prima.

Ed era successo decenni prima, a voler essere sinceri. Perché era accaduto _prima_ che Tony lo afferrasse e lo facesse volare sopra i grattacieli di New York, era accaduto _prima_ che gli dicesse quelle parole severe ma allo stesso tempo tanto sagge che lo avevano fatto scoppiare in un pianto dirotto tra le sue braccia.

“Peter, non è una domanda così difficile, basta rispondere con un _sì_ o con un _no_ ” insisté il miliardario, fingendosi spazientito. Ovviamente sapeva che, al contrario, per Peter era una domanda difficilissima e che dalla sua risposta sarebbero dipese molte delle cose a venire.

Se il ragazzo avesse accettato, avrebbe significato che aveva riflettuto sulle sue parole e che era disposto a rischiare. Non necessariamente a riprendere il rapporto di prima con lui, no, per quello era ancora troppo presto, ma a correre di nuovo il rischio di _vivere_ , di provare dei sentimenti, di divertirsi senza pensare che da un momento all’altro tutto sarebbe crollato di nuovo. Era questo che Tony voleva per Peter, sarebbe bastato quel piccolo primo passo e poi tutto sarebbe stato di nuovo possibile… o almeno lo sperava.

La cosa che veramente Tony Stark desiderava con tutto se stesso era vedere Peter di nuovo sereno, vedere di nuovo la luce nei suoi occhi, il calore nel suo sorriso, la speranza nelle sue parole e nei suoi sguardi. Voleva di nuovo quella parte di Peter che era morta insieme a lui, quel terribile giorno, dopo che aveva schioccato le dita per distruggere Thanos e il suo esercito.

“Che film pensava di andare a vedere, signor Stark?” domandò il ragazzo.

Quelle semplici parole ebbero l’effetto di inondare di luce e calore il cuore di Tony. Non avrebbe fatto quella domanda se non stesse pensando di accettare, no? _No?_

“Non avevo pensato a nulla di preciso, magari qualcuno di quegli strani film che piacciono a te, o qualsiasi altra cosa” ribatté l’uomo. “In realtà non è così importante il film che sceglieremo, quanto il fatto che tu ti prenda una serata di pausa dallo studio e dalle preoccupazioni. Ne hai bisogno, ragazzo, finirai per ammalarti se continui così.”

Peter aveva chinato il capo e sembrava immerso in una profonda riflessione, tanto che Tony non sapeva più cosa fare. Doveva insistere o avrebbe rischiato di provocare una reazione ancora più negativa da parte del ragazzo? Invece, inaspettatamente, fu Peter a sbloccare la situazione.

“Signor Stark, ha ragione, ho bisogno di riposarmi e di distrarmi, ma non credo che un film sia la scelta giusta. Insomma… troppi brutti ricordi, mi capisce, no? E anche per la pizza… non me la sento di entrare in un locale affollato, non ho voglia di confusione” il giovane sembrava a disagio, quasi imbarazzato.

“E allora che cosa vorresti fare? Scegli tu, per me va bene tutto, cinema e pizza erano solo un’idea” rispose Stark, sperando che quello non fosse un ennesimo modo gentile per dire che preferiva tornare a casa a studiare e fine della storia.

“Potremmo prendere delle pizze e portarle… beh, al quartier generale degli Avengers, a casa sua. Potremmo mangiare e parlare con calma, credo che… che sia arrivato il momento di farlo, ecco” riuscì a dire Peter, tutto d’un fiato.

Tony quasi non credeva alle sue orecchie, quello non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato e, a dirla tutta, non capiva neanche se fosse un bene o un male. Certo, da una parte era molto meglio poter avere una serata tranquilla insieme proprio come facevano prima… _prima di tutto_ , e potersi parlare senza confusione attorno; dall’altra, però, Peter continuava a rifiutare quello che un tempo gli piaceva e la proposta di parlarsi a quattr’occhi poteva anche significare che gli avrebbe spiegato per l’ennesima volta di non voler avere più niente a che fare con lui.

“Come preferisci, ragazzo. Allora… ci dovrebbe essere una pizzeria da queste parti, andremo a ordinare e, mentre aspettiamo, io chiamerò Happy per chiedergli di venirci a prendere” decise l’uomo. Si incamminò, seguito da Peter. C’erano alcuni locali poco distante e l’insegna di una pizzeria era ben visibile. Tony ricordò vagamente che lui e Peter erano stati diverse volte in quel locale, quando tutto andava bene… ma non era il momento di pensarci o di abbandonarsi alla nostalgia. Notò che Peter si irrigidiva al momento di entrare in quella pizzeria, chiaramente anche lui aveva avuto gli stessi pensieri e non voleva soffermarsi su ricordi che ora gli facevano male. Il ragazzo, tuttavia, non disse niente e anche Tony finse indifferenza e si recò al bancone per fare le ordinazioni, poi telefonò a Happy e gli disse di venire a prenderli in pizzeria per condurli poi al suo appartamento presso il nuovo quartier generale degli Avengers.

Mentre attendevano le pizze e Happy, Peter non disse una parola e cercò di guardarsi intorno il meno possibile, ostinandosi a fissare le punte delle scarpe da tennis. Tony, invece, volle mostrarsi disinvolto e tentò una conversazione.

“Non dovresti chiamare tua zia? Sarà preoccupata non vedendoti rientrare” disse.

“Le ho mandato un messaggio” rispose laconico Peter. “Le ho scritto che tornerò a casa dopo cena, che mi sono trattenuto a studiare in biblioteca più a lungo del previsto e che mi sarei fermato a prendere una pizza sulla via del ritorno.”

“Non vuoi dirle che mi hai incontrato? Pensi che non voglia più che tu frequenti il mondo degli Avengers?” si stupì Stark.

“In realtà è tutto il contrario” spiegò Peter. “Zia May mi ha visto così apatico e distrutto in questi mesi che sarebbe felicissima anche di sapermi con la tuta di Spiderman piuttosto che vedermi ripiombare nella depressione… per questo preferisco parlarle di persona, non voglio che si faccia illusioni.”

E, con questo, pareva che avesse detto anche a lui, Tony Stark, di non _farsi illusioni_.

Le cose sembravano mettersi nel modo sbagliato e Stark iniziava a preoccuparsi. Arrivarono i cartoni con le pizze e l’uomo pagò senza fare caso a ciò che faceva, lasciando una mancia più che generosa all’interdetto commesso. Uscirono dal locale e fuori c’era la macchina con Happy al volante che li aspettava. Sempre restando in silenzio salirono sulla vettura e Happy mise in moto.

Si diressero verso il nuovo quartier generale degli Avengers. Tony sbirciava la figura di Peter accanto a lui e non poteva fare a meno di ricordare le tante volte in cui avevano viaggiato fianco a fianco in quella stessa auto, con stati d’animo ben diversi. Ricordava l’entusiasmo del giovanissimo Peter al pensiero della prima missione, la sua gioia quando Stark gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe richiamato in caso di bisogno… Era di quella gioia, di quell’entusiasmo che Tony aveva una disperata necessità, ma non poteva fare niente, solo sperare che quella serata insieme non fosse un completo fallimento ma, piuttosto, un nuovo inizio.

Ancora una volta, doveva ripetersi che spettava a lui riportare la speranza nel cuore di Peter e la luce nei suoi occhi. Non doveva essere il solito egoista e pensare a ciò che lui stesso desiderava, doveva aiutare Peter a uscire da quel tunnel buio in cui l’ultima battaglia lo aveva gettato.

Poco più tardi, Tony e Peter sedevano davanti alle loro pizze, nell’appartamento di Stark all’interno del quartier generale. Mangiavano in silenzio, ma Stark sapeva che doveva riprendere l’argomento interrotto dal pianto di Peter. Dovevano parlarne e spiegarsi fino in fondo per poter sperare di vedere la fine di quell’incubo.

“Peter, mi dispiace se prima ti ho fatto piangere, non era quella la mia intenzione, ma forse sfogarti ti ha fatto bene ed è questo che conta per me” disse l’uomo.

“Sì, so che non l’ha fatto con cattiveria” la risposta di Peter fu laconica.

“Hai detto tu stesso che non volevi andare in un locale pieno di gente perché preferivi parlare ed è proprio questo che faremo. Vorrei che potessimo chiarire, spiegarci…”

“E’ quello che voglio anch’io” replicò il ragazzo, sempre un po’ sulla difensiva.

“Molto bene, allora ti chiedo subito una cosa: c’è qualcosa che non va con me? Ti infastidisce che io cerchi di riallacciare i rapporti con te, che ti inviti fuori, che cerchi di essere… almeno un tuo amico?” Dio solo sapeva se Tony avrebbe voluto essere ben altro, per Peter, ma al momento l’amicizia sarebbe stata già un’opzione più che accettabile.

Finalmente Peter alzò gli occhi e incontrò il suo sguardo.

“No, non mi infastidisce affatto, anzi… Credo di avere molto bisogno di amici, soprattutto… ora. Sono molto solo. I pochi amici che avevo sono al college e con zia May posso parlare solo di alcune cose, non voglio preoccuparla, anche lei ha sofferto tanto” ammise. “So che cosa sta per dirmi, signor Stark: _se avevi tanto bisogno di amici perché hai sempre rifiutato di incontrarmi finora?_ Ha ragione, il problema è che… che da una parte vorrei lasciarmi andare, riprendere a vederla, a uscire con lei, magari anche a fare lo stage alla Stark Foundation, come avevamo progettato. Dall’altra, però, ho… ho paura…”

Tony si sentì stringere il cuore e lo stomaco. Per fortuna aveva finito di mangiare la pizza, altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a buttar giù un altro boccone.

“Paura di cosa, ragazzo?” domandò, temendo di sapere già la risposta.

Gli occhi di Peter si riempirono di lacrime.

“Paura di… paura di perderla di nuovo!” esclamò, lasciando cadere le posate sul piatto sul quale ormai restavano solo pochi bordi bruciacchiati di pizza. “Per questo ho cercato di tenerla a distanza, per non attaccarmi di nuovo a lei, perché speravo che se… che se non avessi provato più niente non avrei sofferto nel caso in cui…”

Era la cosa più straziante alla quale Tony Stark avesse mai assistito e il peggio era che non poteva farci niente. Non poteva rassicurare Peter, non poteva promettergli che non sarebbe accaduto mai niente a lui, a zia May, a Ned, a chiunque quel povero ragazzo amasse. Non era così che andava la vita…

Una cosa poteva farla, però, e la fece. Si alzò dalla sedia, andò verso Peter e lo strinse forte tra le braccia.

“Il problema è che non funziona così, Peter, e te lo dice uno che ci ha provato per tutta la vita” gli disse, abbracciandolo. “Nessuno può capirti meglio di me. Ho sempre cercato di evitare legami per non dover soffrire, ma non è possibile vivere così. Alla fine tutto si riduce ad una scelta: limitarsi a sopravvivere, senza sofferenza ma anche senza mai conoscere la bellezza della vita, oppure rischiare. Rischiare di amare qualcuno e perderlo, rischiare di mettersi in gioco e rimanere feriti e delusi.”

Era quasi ironico che toccasse a Tony Stark dire simili parole, lui che aveva fatto dell’indifferenza e della superficialità uno stile di vita. Ma questo era stato prima di incontrare gli Avengers, prima di stringere dei legami di amicizia indissolubili con i suoi compagni e con Pepper, prima di conoscere Peter.

“Ho trascorso quasi tutta la mia esistenza cercando di fuggire dai rapporti veri, per non essere ferito, per non soffrire. Ma, se vuoi sapere la verità, credo di aver veramente vissuto soltanto in questi ultimi anni” ammise Stark, sempre tenendo il ragazzo stretto tra le braccia. Perché avere Peter con sé, anche soltanto per un giorno, valeva infinitamente più di cento anni di sopravvivenza da solo. “Mi sono sentito veramente vivo solo quando ho provato rabbia, paura, dolore e amore, per i miei amici… e per te, Peter. Anche quando ti ho visto svanire, anche quando ho trascorso notti insonni e angosciate pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto farti Thanos, a come avrei reagito se tu fossi morto durante una battaglia… ne è sempre valsa la pena, pur di poterti stringere tra le braccia ancora una volta.”

Quelle parole sincere e dirette andarono a colpire il cuore di Peter che, finalmente, ricambiò l’abbraccio di Tony, non semplicemente abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia, ma stringendosi a lui, allacciandolo, aggrappandosi disperatamente alle sue spalle.

“Tu sei così giovane, Peter, non fare i miei stessi errori, non buttare via tutta la tua vita come ho fatto io” insisté l’uomo. “Ti ho sempre detto che avresti dovuto essere migliore di me. Sai, ci vuole molto più coraggio a _scegliere di vivere_ che ad essere un supereroe. Io sono Iron Man, sono un eroe quando si tratta di combattere, ma sono sempre stato un codardo nella vita reale. Tu cosa vuoi fare, Peter?”

**Fine capitolo terzo**


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Capitolo quarto**

_There's nothing I fear  
You watch over me  
You give me advice  
Together we fight_

_Even when I'm feeling blue  
I can see myself in you  
Everything turns so clear  
In your eyes reflection  
I find hope…_

_(“Side by side” – Temperance)_

Tony tenne stretto Peter in quell’abbraccio, ma ancora una volta evitò di provare a baciarlo o a fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Si rendeva conto, per la prima volta, che quello che nei mesi passati veniva così naturale tra loro adesso non lo era più. Poche ore prima, sulle rive dell’East River, si era trattenuto dal baciare Peter pensando che non voleva turbarlo o imbarazzarlo in un momento tanto delicato, che era molto più importante riuscire a farlo emergere da quel tunnel oscuro in cui si era ritrovato e solo dopo, semmai, abbandonarsi a effusioni e abbracci più intimi. In realtà ora capiva che nemmeno lui sapeva fino a che punto volesse spingersi.

Non che non desiderasse Peter o che non lo amasse più, anzi. Ma aveva compreso che non era stato solo il giovane a cambiare, durante quel periodo terribile in cui lo aveva creduto morto.

Anche lui, Tony, era cambiato ed era inutile che fingesse che morire e tornare indietro non avessero significato nulla.

Peter aveva ragione: non bastava riprendere le abitudini di un tempo, pizze, cheeseburger, patatine e maratone di serie TV o di film di fantascienza per ritrovarsi, magicamente, ad essere il Tony e il Peter di un anno prima.

Non funzionava così, non era tanto semplice.

Tony Stark dovette ammettere che, in fondo al cuore, anche lui non si sentiva completamente a suo agio con Peter, non come prima. Sentiva che il ragazzo era cambiato e che doveva imparare a conoscerlo di nuovo, ma lui stesso non era più lo stesso uomo, aveva attraversato l’inferno per ritornare indietro e adesso aveva un diverso modo di concepire la vita e nuove priorità.

Fino a quel momento aveva ostentato sicurezza, baldanza, i modi di fare del Tony _di prima_. Si era presentato davanti alla scuola di Peter invitandolo a uscire, lo aveva portato in volo su New York, lo aveva convinto ad andare a prendere una pizza che poi avevano mangiato nell’appartamento del miliardario, aveva proposto la solita serata del venerdì con film horror o serie TV da nerd… ma era stata solo una farsa a beneficio di Peter e di se stesso. La sicurezza che mostrava non era autentica e, in tutta onestà, non aveva alcuna voglia di mettersi a guardare la TV come se niente fosse successo.

I momenti in cui il vero Tony Stark era venuto allo scoperto erano stati quelli in cui aveva parlato a Peter con durezza, con brutalità perfino, ma finalmente e completamente sincero. Doveva ammetterlo, così come Peter si era creato una _corazza_ scegliendo una vita squallida e ripetitiva sperando così di sfuggire a nuovi dolori e sofferenze, lui aveva tentato di riportare indietro le lancette dell’orologio proponendo le stesse cose di un anno prima e sperando che tanto bastasse a _ricreare_ anche loro due e il loro rapporto, come se niente fosse accaduto.

Non era questo ciò di cui Peter aveva bisogno e, in realtà, non serviva nemmeno a lui. Non in quel modo.

Certo, era ancora innamorato di quel ragazzo, sentiva ancora l’assoluta necessità di averlo nella sua vita, ma avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo nuovo non solo per riconquistare il suo amore (ammesso che lo avesse perduto), ma anche per creare un legame più profondo e solido tra loro.

E doveva iniziare proprio da quella sera, parlando sinceramente con Peter, spingendolo a confidarsi e facendo lo stesso con lui, cercando di capire cosa avessero ancora in comune, cosa potesse salvarsi del loro passato e cosa dovesse essere invece costruito partendo da zero.

Tony aveva messo completamente a nudo la sua anima quella sera e adesso era Peter a dover rispondere alla sua domanda: _Io sono Iron Man, sono un eroe quando si tratta di combattere, ma sono sempre stato un codardo nella vita reale. Tu cosa vuoi fare, Peter?_

I due si sciolsero dall’abbraccio e si guardarono negli occhi. Era il momento della verità, non potevano più nascondersi.

“Io… io credo che lei abbia ragione, signor Stark” rispose il ragazzo, titubante. “Ha detto tante cose giuste stasera e mi rendo conto che anch’io sono stato un codardo finora, rinchiudendomi nella mia stanza, nello studio e nei doveri. Però…”

Peter deglutì, sembrava fare molta fatica a continuare il discorso.

“Però, ecco… non me la sento di riprendere la vita di prima. Insomma, non subito, perlomeno, e non in quel modo. Non sono più la persona che ero prima della battaglia contro Thanos e mi sembra addirittura di non conoscerlo più, quel ragazzo ottimista e entusiasta che voleva salvare il mondo. Per prima cosa devo riflettere su quello che voglio fare della mia vita e… sì, credo di voler fare lo stage alla Stark Foundation come avevamo progettato e poi il college, magari lei mi potrà consigliare.”

“Lo farò con molto piacere, ragazzo” disse Tony, con una voce strana. Era commosso. Si rendeva conto di quanto costasse a Peter ripensare alla sua vita e cercare di combattere le sue paure, nessuno meglio di lui poteva capirlo, ma… Peter aveva pur sempre solo diciannove anni e stava mostrando una forza d’animo non comune. Tony poteva solo assecondarlo e prendere esempio da lui.

“Quindi… questo significa che non voglio escluderla dalla mia vita, non ho mai voluto farlo, avevo solo paura che, se mi fossi attaccato troppo a lei, l’avrei persa di nuovo. Ma ha ragione lei, signor Stark, è un pensiero da codardi e io non voglio esserlo” riprese Peter, sempre più convinto mano a mano che parlava, come se le sue stesse parole lo incoraggiassero e gli infondessero nuova energia e speranza. “E’ vero, ci vuole più fegato a vivere che a fare il supereroe ed è per questo che, ora come ora, quel poco di coraggio che mi rimane devo utilizzarlo tutto per _sforzarmi a vivere_ , cosa che non ho fatto in questi ultimi mesi…”

Stark era ammirato e intenerito insieme. Peter non credeva di essere coraggioso? In realtà gli stava dimostrando di esserlo moltissimo, mille volte di più in quel momento così delicato che tutte le volte in cui aveva indossato la tuta di Spiderman. Fare _l’amichevole Spiderman di quartiere_ era stato il gioco di un ragazzino, la sfida di un adolescente spesso fin troppo entusiasta, ai limiti dell’incoscienza. Scegliere di vivere la vita di ogni giorno affrontandone gioie e inevitabili dolori, quella era la vera prova di coraggio.

E non soltanto per Peter…

“Senti, mi sembra che questo sia un discorso particolarmente difficile, forse è meglio che andiamo a sederci sul divano” propose Tony, per alleggerire un po’ l’atmosfera e dare un attimo di respiro a Peter, che sembrava provato come se avesse appena corso la Maratona di New York.

I due si sedettero sul divano che tante volte li aveva accolti per guardare DVD e serie TV e anche per scambiarsi baci e coccole. Adesso quello stesso divano aveva un compito ancora più importante.

“Mi impegnerò per andare bene a scuola e mantenere la borsa di studio, ma farò in modo di trovare del tempo anche per lo stage alla Stark Foundation” riprese Peter, cercando di riordinare le idee. “E voglio del tempo anche per… per vedere lei, signor Stark, per parlare con lei come stiamo facendo adesso, per capire cosa… cosa è diventato il legame che… insomma…”

Arrossì e non riuscì a finire la frase. Beh, in quello, almeno, Peter non era diverso e Tony sospirò di sollievo nel constatare che certe cose, perlomeno, non cambiavano mai!

“Capisco quello che vuoi dire e sono d’accordo con te, Peter. E’ anche per questo che sono venuto alla tua scuola questo pomeriggio, volevo parlare con te, volevo che ci chiarissimo e tu continuavi a evitarmi” replicò Stark. “So che cosa eravamo prima… prima della battaglia con Thanos, so qual era il rapporto che ci univa. Ma mi rendo conto, proprio come te, del fatto che siamo entrambi cambiati. E non perché io sia un _clone_ , un _alieno_ o chissà che altro, io sono sempre Tony Stark! Ma ho attraversato la morte e adesso vedo le cose sotto una luce diversa. E tu hai passato delle esperienze dolorose e terribili che ti hanno fatto crescere. Dobbiamo imparare a conoscerci di nuovo e vedere se… beh, se possiamo andare d’accordo anche così. Io spero di sì, per quanto mi riguarda.”

Peter accennò un timido sorriso.

“Anch’io… anch’io spero di sì.”

“Dunque abbiamo chiarito diversi punti: farai lo stage alla Stark Foundation, continueremo a vederci per capire se siamo sempre… insomma, diciamo _amici,_ per adesso” ricapitolò Stark. “Però non vuoi più essere un supereroe e non vuoi far parte degli Avengers.”

“No, per ora no” ripeté Peter, questa volta con maggior convinzione. “Non mi sento pronto per questo. Come le ho detto, signor Stark, al momento ci sono diversi altri ambiti della mia vita sui quali devo… ecco, lavorare. Fino a ieri non avrei mai pensato nemmeno di trovarmi qui, con lei, stasera, e invece ci sono. Non avrei mai pensato di riconsiderare la possibilità dello stage alla Stark Foundation e ho capito che invece voglio farlo. Chissà, magari tra qualche tempo riprenderò in considerazione anche l’idea di usare i miei poteri, consapevolmente intendo, e di rimettermi la tuta di Spiderman. Non lo so, non posso dirlo adesso.”

Tony era soddisfatto. Era stata dura, ma adesso vedeva Peter più tranquillo, più rilassato. Riusciva ad intravedere in lui quella luce che, per tanto tempo, era stata soffocata dalla tenebra del dolore. No, probabilmente non sarebbe mai più stato il ragazzino ottimista e pieno di entusiasmo che aveva conosciuto e amato, ma doveva tenere conto anche del fatto che Peter, ormai, si avviava a diventare un giovane uomo e non più un adolescente. Era fisiologico che cambiasse e le esperienze dolorose che aveva dovuto affrontare avevano sicuramente accelerato questo cambiamento.

Questo, però, non era importante.

Ciò che contava era che Peter stesse bene, che si riappropriasse della sua vita e che… che non lo tagliasse fuori. Erano entrambi cambiati e ora dovevano capire se anche il loro legame poteva cambiare ed evolversi con loro. Lui sperava di sì e anche Peter aveva detto che lo sperava. Ci avrebbero provato e, in ogni caso, il rapporto che li aveva uniti non si sarebbe mai spezzato. In quel momento nessuno dei due poteva dire se sarebbe diventato un rapporto di amicizia o se sarebbero ritornati ad essere amanti, ma entrambi sapevano di essersi _ritrovati_ e di poter costruire un futuro in cui l’uno ci sarebbe sempre stato per l’altro.

Avevano superato difficoltà incredibili e strazianti pur di riunirsi in qualche modo, perciò il loro destino era quello di stare fianco a fianco.

In che modo, solo il tempo lo avrebbe potuto dire.

“Beh, direi che ci siamo chiariti, ragazzo” disse Tony, finalmente più rilassato. “Cosa vuoi fare ora? Vuoi tornare a casa subito? Posso chiamare Happy e farti accompagnare.”

Peter lanciò una veloce occhiata all’orologio.

“Non sono ancora nemmeno le nove, signor Stark. Sarò uno _sfigato_ , ma non così tanto da andare a dormire a quest’ora di venerdì sera!” replicò, con un sorrisetto che era un lontano parente dei luminosi sorrisi di un tempo… ma andava bene lo stesso perché era comunque un sorriso. “Abbiamo mangiato la pizza, abbiamo parlato, potremmo guardare qualcosa alla TV, no?”

Tony sentì un calore benefico irradiarglisi per tutto il corpo, partendo dal cuore, ma cercò di non mostrarsi troppo entusiasta.

“Che cosa ti piacerebbe vedere?” domandò, cercando di ostentare una sovrana indifferenza.

“Beh, direi che al momento ne ho abbastanza di storie di alieni e film fantascientifici” rispose Peter. “Preferirei qualcosa di più realistico, qualcosa sugli eroi di tutti i giorni, che combattono il male senza tute e superpoteri. Conosce quella nuova serie TV, _FBI_ , su una squadra di agenti del Bureau che combatte il crimine e i terroristi usando la sua abilità e le nuove tecnologie?”

“Non ancora, ma qualcosa mi dice che la conoscerò presto” sorrise Tony.

La vita stava ricominciando per Tony e Peter; in modo diverso, forse, ma ancora e sempre li avrebbe visti l’uno di fianco all’altro.

**FINE**


End file.
